


Thanksgiving

by out_there



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex shrugs. "It's Thanksgiving. Good for morale. Remind everyone of home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S4. For [](http://sdwolfpup.livejournal.com/profile)[**sdwolfpup**](http://sdwolfpup.livejournal.com/) who gave the prompt: _Alex Mahone &amp; Brad Bellick have to make dinner for the team one night_.

Bellick isn't the smartest guy on the planet, but sometimes good ideas come from unlikely sources. Alex is mostly ignoring Bellick's ongoing whine, until something catches his attention. "What did you say?"

Bellick shrugs, suddenly uncomfortable now that Alex has turned to look at him. "Didn't mean anything by it. Just... If I was at home right now, Ma would be cooking up a big turkey and cranberry sauce. I miss it, that's all."

"Hmmm," Alex says, and turns his attention back to the building doors they're supposed to be watching.

***

It isn't hard to organise. To Bellick's credit, he plays the role of a frightened coward very well.

"I'm saying it's not fair!" Bellick says, voice getting higher and louder as he really works himself up. "I'm the only one left here! What if the Company sends someone to the warehouse, huh? I don't even have a weapon."

"And they don't know where we are," Michael replies calmly. The tension at the corner of his jaw shows Michael's patience is running out.

"Just take him along," Linc says, looking like the only thing he wants is to get on the road and get today's mission done.

"We'd have to take another car," Michael says, glancing at map traced out on the board, "and that's not going to work. You've stayed behind before, Brad. What's different today?"

Alex looks down at the table. Michael's good at spotting the changes in patterns, noticing when a situation shifts, and he'll be watching for Alex's reactions. Increasingly, he watches for Alex's reactions. So Alex keeps his head down and pretends he's ignoring Bellick the way he usually does.

"What's different today is that I'm on my own. Completely alone. No weapons, no forewarning, no chance if somebody breaks in here. Not if I'm all by myself."

"We need Sara." Michael looks at the clock, and Alex knows he needs to be gone soon. "You have a locked door. It'll have to do."

"A locked door?" Bellick demands, arms waving about as he starts to yell. "That's supposed to help? I'm not scared of stray cats wandering in, I'm talking about--"

Alex steps forward, digs his fingers around Bellick's elbow before Bellick's performance gets too over the top. "I'll stay," he says to Michael. "I'm only an extra set of eyes anyway. I can stay."

Michael raises an eyebrow. Alex knows he'd prefer they didn't split up, but before Michael can argue it, Linc says, "Good, great. You babysit, we'll get this done," and grabs the keys. He's a far better actor than Alex would have guessed.

Michael's eyes flick down to Alex's cell and Alex nods, agreeing he'll keep it with him, and then Michael turns and leaves.

***

Cooking with Brad Bellick is a lot like sharing a prison with him. It's an experience Alex never wants to relive.

***

In the end, the subterfuge, the never-ending diatribe of the right way to stuff a turkey and the three separate burns on his hands are all worth it. It's worth it for the disbelieving expression on Sara's face when she steps out of the car and says, "Oh my god! You cooked Thanksgiving turkey?" and runs straight to the kitchen to check.

It's worth it for the matching grins on Sucre's and Linc's faces when Sara yells out, "They did! It smells fantastic and it's ready now!"

Michael's stuck in a meeting with Agent Self. Alex suggests they wait for him but he's outvoted.

***

By the time Michael gets back, the meeting table is covered with serving trays, a half-devoured turkey carcass and people slowly working through half-empty plates. Michael slips in through the door, closes it quietly behind him, and then pauses with one hand on the railing, blinking as he stares at the table. He stands and watches, but makes no move to interrupt, to come and join them, so Alex gets up and goes to him.

The others haven't noticed Michael's return, so Alex stands close beside him and leans a shoulder against Michael's. "We were going to wait for you, but we got hungry."

"You stayed back to cook?"

Alex shrugs. "It's Thanksgiving. Good for morale. Remind everyone of home."

"Holidays were never a big deal at home," Michael says slowly, "but I appreciate the effort."

Alex looks up. The others are busy eating -- apart from Sara, who gives him an approving smile -- so he leans closer and murmurs into Michael's ear, "Don't appreciate the effort, Michael, appreciate the taste."

Michael ducks his head, but Alex spots the smile. "Doesn't look like there's much left."

"Really think we wouldn't save some for you?" Alex asks, still standing close. Then he straightens and walks back to the table, silently taking a moment to be thankful for what he has.


End file.
